For You
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: The Titans look out for each other, right? They're family, of course they help each other. But Beast boy feels a stronger need to help Raven then just a brotherly sense of protectiveness. BBRae


**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**For You**

"Beastboy!" Robin yelled at the green changeling. "Go help Raven!"

The boy immediately took off in the form of a hawk. Raven was fighting off a man in a green hoodie.

_**I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day**_

The guy was shooting yellow plasma from his hands and Raven was just barely dodging the attacks. Beastboy smoothly transformed into a lion.

"Raven, Raven, Raven …" the man said and smirked. "Don't you know you can't win?"

"So you thin-ah!" the pale skinned girl was suddenly blown back against the wall, the yellow goo acting as her encasement. She bared her teeth and fought against her restraints.

Surreptitiously Beastboy snuck up behind the man who was advancing on Ravens struggling form.

"Dear sweet Raven," he suddenly became engulfed in a purple mist. When the mist fell, instead of a man in a green hoodie, Malchior stood before her in his stolen human form. Shock consumed Ravens beautiful features and she slowed her struggles. "I told you I would win. I always win.

_**I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You**_

Beastboy's paws lightly brushed the ground. His jaw clenched and his tail swished in an aggravated manner. Standing two feet from the dragon Beastboy tensed his muscles ready to attack.

"Your team is off fighting my army. No one is here to save you." Malchior took another step forward and lightly ran his fingers along her cheek. Raven started thrashing and ground her teeth together in anger.

"Don't touch me!"

He laughed and brushed her neck. She visibly shivered but fought against it. Anger boiled deep within Beastboy's body and suddenly he lunged at Malchior. His teeth latched onto his ankle and roughly yanked his feet out from under him. The guy came crashing to the ground. Beastboy quickly got on top of him and pinned his shoulders to the ground.

Malchior was shocked for a moment before letting a hesitant smirk take over. "Oh Raven, I see you have a new pet."

Beastboy growled and roared in his face before lifting one huge paw and slashing Malchior across the face. His head was whipped to the side and blood started pouring from the wound. Beastboy lifted his other paw and brought it down heavily on his other cheek.

_**Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see**_

"Beastboy!" Ravens stern voice cut through his merciless attack. "Stop it. Now." The boy glared up at her for a moment and saw the yellow plasma was disappearing quickly. Beastboy started to get off Malchior but before he did he gave the man a good shove in the stomach. His face contorted in pain.

Raven walked over to them and engulfed Malchior in her black aura. She shoved him back against the wall that he had her pinned to only minutes before. "I told you not to touch me." She growled and slapped him across the face. He cried out in pain due to the fact that she just slapped a particularly sore part.

"You little….bitch!" he growled.

_**I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You  
**_

Beastboy leapt up and dug his claws into the man's shoulders and roared in his face. Suddenly he changed back into his human form. "Don't you ever disrespect her. She is in no way a bitch…a little moody sometimes…" she slapped him across the head "but defiantly not a bitch."

**_Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day_**

_**I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you**_

**Hey people, this is only the beginning. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Review and tell me what you think of it. Maybe you could give me some ideas huh? Thanks for reading. **

**BTW: The song in this chapter is For You by The Calling.**


End file.
